Fiore
Fiore is one of the main characters of the Winx Club - Act Two series. She is Flora and Helia's youngest child and only daughter. Personality Fiore can easily be described as a relaxed and carefree young girl. Virtually complacent about everything, Fiore strolls through life as if it could never plague her with worries. She is very nonchalant when it comes to her school work, as she naturally manages to get it done before the deadline, and can often be seen lounging around in her spare time (which seems like all the time given how frequently she does it). Fiore lives her life by "going with the flow," believing that life will only pose as a struggle if one attempts to act against its currents. While many view this overly complacent mindset of Fiore's as an excuse to be lazy, it could inversely make the flower fairy seem smarter than she appears considering how she always manages to mysteriously find a solution to every problem she is faced with. This is also evident by how perceptive Fiore can be when she chooses to; be it through picking up on a person's hidden intentions through the tone of their voice or a person's habits through careful observation. Additionally, her perceptiveness and complacency to her surroundings can also make Fiore seem much crueler than she lets on, as evident by a special ability in her magic. Despite that notion, Fiore is a very caring person behind her casual complacency as she has a very close bond with her older brother and only sibling, Saladin. She also seems to get along well with everyone in her circle of friends; particularly Viola and Trinity given how easily the trio can play into each other's sense of humor. In fact, much like Viola, Fiore can be mischievous and full of pranks, especially when it comes to how easily her classmates tend to fall for her brother's looks. She is also very willing when it comes to playing pranks on others when she finds herself getting bored, even at the expense of others, however, Fiore sees to be ashamed with this aspect of her personality considering how caring her parents are. Adding in her mother's reputation, Fiore may sometimes feel as though she is tarnishing it through being cruel to others for no reason. Thus, she does not dwell on such feelings for too long and returns to her usual relaxed demeanor to forget about it. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN = |-|MAGIC WINX = Magical Abilities Being from the realm of Linphea, Fiore's magic naturally draws power from nature. More specifically, Fiore draws her magic from any and all surrounding flowers, so the more flowers there are in a given area, the more powerful her magic can become. However, this also means that Fiore can be rendered helpless if she is forced into an area where flowers cannot grow or bloom. She is more in tune with nature than people from other realms and this makes her capable of hearing the Voice of Nature wherever possible. As the Fairy of Flowers, Fiore is more aligned towards being able to listen to the voices and feelings of the flowers around her. Much like her mother, Fiore usually utilizes her magic in passive ways by summoning flowers of varying sizes to bind her opponent or block off their paths to the point of trapping them. She can also conjure up magical flowers that can act as either barriers to protect herself and her loved ones or even as healing zones which can also be used to pacify hostile creatures that enter it. Another likely scenario is that Fiore can use her magic to strengthen nearby flowers, making them grow beyond their normal size and controlling them instead of conjuring up completely new ones. She can also heal sickly flowers if she so chooses to. Although Fiore's powers are very similar to her mother's during her younger years, Fiore is also capable of using her floral magic in more offensive and considerably ruthless ways. Rather than summoning thorny vines like her mother could, Fiore can plant magic seeds onto people. The seeds themselves are harmless until Fiore "detonates" them, turning them into parasitic flowers that feed on the person's magical energy. As the flower drains its host of their magic, Fiore can also use them as a type of tracker due to having to keep up a magic link in order for the flower to continue being a parasite. Fiore can remove the parasitic flowers from their hosts, though, depending on how close the flower is to fully blooming, the process may be painful. Lastly, due to being the Fairy of Flowers, Fiore can only manipulate plants that produce flowers, and she can only manipulate them during the season in which their flowers grow. This means that Fiore cannot work with trees after Spring, as their flowers would have fallen off to make way for their leaves by then. Curiosities *'Birthday:' February 20th *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favorite Food:' "Food is food; everything's fine by me!" *'Favorite Color:' Indigo *'Favorite Hobby:' Relaxing *'Ideal Boyfriend:' "Someone who's not high-strung. It'd be nice to have a cutie to relax with." *'Best Friend:' N/A *'Loves:' "Lying in a nice blanket fort. Or playing hide n' seek!" *'Favorite Type of Music:' Smooth Jazz and Bluegrass *'Favorite Spell:' N/A Trivia *Fiore's name is the Italian word for flower. *Fiore's title as the "Fairy of Flowers" was originally what her mother was called according to the Winx Club one-off book, I Want to Be a Fairy. Category:Winx Club - Act Two Category:Characters Category:Characters (WCA2) Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Linphea Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students